chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:A Gate Discovered (COMPLETED!)
This is the third roleplay in teh Maverick Hunter X saga, which takes place after Sigma's Insurrection and Red Alert X. The events are loosly based off of Mega Man X6, and is the first RP in teh saga to allow more users besides Gurahk and Zeke. Plot It is the year 20XX. With the threat of Red Alert subsided, the young Reploid known simply as Axl has been inducted into the Elite group of Maverick Hunters, now under the command of X. However, during a private walk with Alia, X meets a returned nemesis in Vile. When the Maverick Hunters arrive, they discover that X has somehow turned Maverick and is leading eight new Mavericks into a rebellion against Mobius. But is it all what it's really cracked up to be? Who is this strange new robot named "Blues"? And why do these enemy Robot Masters call X "Mega Man"? Users *Gurahk *XxZekeKnightxX *Sonicstar3000 *BlurayOriginals Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Iris the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Spark Man *Magnet Man *Gate the Hedgehog *Vile the Weasel *Dynamo the Cat *Layer the Cat *Blues the Fox *High Max *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Time Man *Oil Man *Tango *Maddie *Commander Yammark *Rainy Turtloid *Shield Sheldon *Blaze Heatnix *Blizzard Wolfang *Ground Scaravich *Infinity Mijinion *Metal Shark Player Roleplay Prologue: Open the Gate-Way 4:29 PM ABEL CITY - PUBLIC PARK (after a day of Maverick missions, X is taking a nice stroll with Alia) X:...... Alia: X... I...have something...for you... X: What is it? Alia: -gives him a Chaosblade similar to Layer's- I...modified Layer's weapon...so you can use it... Call it, the "X-Saber"... It should be compatable with your existing armors... X: Alia....thanks...you've done so much for me... Alia: It's because you deserve it...X... X: How are you able to do this anyway? Alia: Well...I was originally designed as a Reploid Scientist...where I me-- -suddenly shot in the side by a strong precision energy bullet- AAAHH!! X: Alia!! -evil cackling immediately rings afterwards- X: Huh?! Who's there?! ???a: -jumps out of a tree, hovers and crosses his arms, appearing very familiar to X- Did ya miss me, X? Because I miss your hurt face when I break Zero's armor or break your bitch! -laughs- X: Vile?! But how-- ???b: I can answer that.....(walks next to Vile) X: Who are you?! (brandishes his newly-aquired X-Saber) ???b: Why don't you ask your good friend Alia? She has told you about me, has she not? Alia: -groaning in pain, looks at ???b- G-Gate?! Vile: -laughs- Finally! The dumb bitch gets a question right! X: Alia, how do you know him?! Alia: I...I met him...when I worked...as a...Reploid Scientist... Vile: I'm sensin' a love triangle, X! Get her in bed before the other guy does! Hahahahah! X: (growls) What do you want Gate?! Gate: I am here, because you have something that I want.....desperately.... X: (gasps) Alia, run! Alia: -gets up and hobbles off, holding her wound- Vile: ...Normally, I'd kill a fleeing bystander, but my prize is right in front of me... HAHAHAHAHAH! -readies his cannon- X: Huh?! Gate: Fool....Alia wasn't our priority.....you were....Vile, blast him!! Vile: Don't have to tell me twice!!! -blasts X many times with his powerful cannon, laughing maniacally and sadistically as he does so- X: GAAAHH!!!! (falls back, fainting, a large piece of metal & data rolls down onto the ground) Gate: (picks it up and laughs maniaclly) At last! The data of Professor Gerald Robotnik's Maverick Hunter X is mine! Such power....unlimited potential...Sigma, the very thing you were unable to fulfill, I have gained...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Vile: Such power...from such a pussy... He can't use that infinite power effectively... He can't change the world with that mentality... Gate: Nevertheless.....we have what we came for.....throw him into that dark alley where no one will find him, and then call the first eight Robot Masters...we have work to do....(chuckles) Chapter 1: Maverick to the Xtreme Axl: (sighs) Man.....so boring around here.... Zero: That's a bad sign, boy. When it gets boring could mean something big might explode on us any minute. (then the alarm goes off) Nana: Mavericks sighted in the Central Park sector! Repeat, Mavericks sighted in Central Park sector! Axl: Wo-hoo!! Now this is more like it! (grabs his guns and runs off) Zero: Well... Couldn't have said it any sooner... -grabs his Z-Saber and runs out- READY!! Axl: (arrives at Downtown Abel City and starts shooting any enemies he meets) Man, I love a Maverick Shooting Gallery, don't you? Zero: -arrives- Careful, boy. I have a bad feeling about this... -starts slashing at enemies- Axl: Will you stop it with that boy crap?! It's getting old! Zero: -slashes an enemy about to strike Axl- Less talking, more breaking! Axl: (dashing through the city, blasting enemies) (a sudden whistle blows) Axl: Huh? (looks behind him) ?????: Axl.....you're here after all.... Axl: Who are you?! ?????: No memory huh? (brandishes Proto Buster) Then I'll have to jog it! Axl: Do your worst, Maverick! ?????: (fires a powerful Proto Burst) Axl: GAAHH!!!! (flings back a bit) ?????: Hmph....still not strong enough....(teleports off) Axl: Ugh....wait--!! Zero: -dashes up beside Axl- Gah! That one got away! Nice going, boy. -dashes off to destroy more Mavericks- Axl: Who....was that....? (slowly gets up and shoots more Mavericks, when....) WARNING!! WARNING!!! Axl: Huh?! Now what?! -a large being drops down- ???: Misuse of master's android detected! Must seek said android and perpetraitor! Axl: Who's this freak show?! ???: Designation: High Max. Function: Protect master's androids from misuse, only allowing worthy ones to access said androids. Axl: Whatever you say, now time for extermination!! (whips pistols and begins shooting) High Max: -unaffected- You interfer with my search? You must be, or allied with, the perpetraitor! -generates a large and powerful sphere of energy and throws it at Axl- Axl: WHOA!! (barely dodges) How come my guns didn't hurt him? High Max: -jumps and lands in front of Axl, and grabs him by the throat, and lifts him high into the air- GIVE ME THE LOCATION OF DYNAMO!! Axl: Ugh....I...don't know...what you're....talking about.... Zero: -dashes up- Axl! High Max: -immediately notices Zero- Zero! Zero: ...Huh? High Max: This is your ally? Zero: Yes... Doesn't make sense why a Maverick would care... High Max: Maverick? That word is not in my vocabulary. Zero: Then release him. High Max: -lets Axl go on command- I have detected misuse of your brother, I am searching for him. Zero: -sounds uncertain- ...Then...proceed as you were... High Max: -floats off- Axl: (groans)....What was that all about? Zero: I really don't know... Something's up though, something big is up... Axl: Better hurry to base.....I need a check-up from Cinnamon....(My bullets didn't do a thing on that guy.....I wonder....am I the weakest of the group? Is that why I couldn't save Pallette....?)....... Zero: Right... I should check to see if Iris is okay... (I have a brother?! ...Who made me? And what danger of "misuse" is that guy talking about...?) Axl:......(nods) LATER AT BASE..... Cinnamon: (checking on Axl) Axl: GOWWW!!! Hey, that hurts! Cinnamon: S-sorry....but I did say to hold still.....now pleasse stay still this time....(doing some sort of chest therapy) Axl: Mmm....that feels better,... Cinnamon: (smiles) Zero: -leaning against a wall- ...Wonder where Iris ran off to? Nana: Zero, Axl! Report to the control room immediately! It's an emergency! Zero: Roger! -runs up to Nana- Where's the fire? Nana: It.....it's X! Axl: (runs in with Cinnamon) Huh? Zero: WHAT?! NO!! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!! THAT EQUIPMENT MUST'VE GONE HAYWIRE OR SOMETHING...!! That's...that's IMPOSSIBLE!!! -starts quaking fearfully- Nana: (shows a few pictures of what appears to be X leading several Maverick attacks) I wish it were not so...... Axl: Hmm...(looks a bit closely) Zero: -growls- ...Where is he? I'm gonna have a nice, long discussion with him. -clenches his Z-Saber- Axl: You actually think that's really X? Zero: ...It's possible. I've seen that he can... I don't want to believe it... Axl: Zero, I'm a master at disguises....I know what's real and what's not. And believe me when I say: That is not real! That can't be X! Zero: Axl, before you came here, there was a close call. -starts out but stops right next to Axl- Had it actually happened, either I wouldn't be standing here, or you never would've met him... Axl: Zero, I know an imposter when I see one and-- Iris: (runs in) Zero! Axl! Zero: What is it, Iris? Quickly please, I have a pressing issue to take care of. Iris: You'll be happy to know that I've been working on making crystals and guns for you, to help boost your arsenal and chances of victory on missions. I got some help from Alia..... Zero: Hmm... I think I'll be needing them. Iris: For now, I have two for you. This is the Stun Crystal. It will paralyze any enemies you strike it with. And the other I have to give you is the Power Crystal. It will increase your offense and you will be able to charge up your sword. As for Axl, I have made the Ray Gun. It's a rapid-fire weapon, and you can pierce through enemies. Axl: Sweet! Zero: Power...I think I'll be making use of this really soon...thanks Iris... -starts heading out- Nana, give me his location! I'm going after him! -runs out- Iris: Zero, wait! Axl: (sighs) I better go after him before he tries something stupid! (runs off) Iris: But, I--awww.........Alia? Alia: ...Yes...? Iris: Do you think Zero's right? Could X really become Maverick, or could it just be a hoax? Alia: ...He almost did once... I want to believe that it's a hoax...but the possibility is real... Chapter 2: Cut Down to Size Axl: (shooting some Mavericks) Zero! Zero: -rushing his way through- Back off, boy! It doesn't matter if it's the real McCoy or not! He'll tear you up! Leave this to me! Axl: Zero, just listen to me--(sees "X") On second thought, I'd like to order a plate of Headless Imposters, made extra crispy, with a side order of fries and shake!....please. (reloads his guns) Zero: Axl! This is no time for games! -adresses "X"- X... "X": (faces them) Heh.....more target practice, eh? Axl: (takes a close look) Called it.... Zero: -clenches his active Z-Saber, with his Guard Ability equipped- I suppose that walk with Alia didn't go as expected... "X": (axtivates his X-Buster) You made a big mistake, Zero the Hedgehog....COPY ARMOR - ACTIVATE!!!! (changes into a strange new wardrobe/armor) Axl: WHOA!!! Zero: ...You're not X... -strikes a very savage opening stance- You're ruining my friend's name...filth... Axl: Told ya so! Copy-X: I am X! I am perfection! I am power! I am who and what that loser should've been! WATCH!!! (shoots a powerful laser at them) Zero: -parries, thus creating a shield to block the attack- Guess I'll have to pound the truth into your head, Maverick! -switches to the Active Ability and jumps at Copy-X with a rolling slash- HIYYAH!! Copy-X: (barely dodges and shoots from behind) Axl: (shooting with his Ray Gun) Copy-X: GET LOST, TWERP!!! (shooting) ????: (whistles and blocks with a shield) Axl: Huh? You-! ????: I'll hold him off! Go! Axl: (nods and runs for Zero) I hate to say I told you so, but-- Zero: -grunts, obviously angry- And what did I tell you, boy?! Axl: Well, let's go! We gotta make a plan to deal with this clone! Zero: YOU DON'T SAY?! Grr... -pounds the ground with his fist in anger- Hurr! Axl: (sighs) Sometime later.... Gate: My fellow Reploids, the great Maverick Hunter--X the Hedgehog--has quite clearly turned on all of you. He has become Maverick....and yet the full police force--the Maverick Hunters--are doing very little to stop him! They are all incompetant fools taht show no heart for any of us. They care little of you.....unlike me. I, Gate, have devised a plan to combat this Maverick! With the help of my eight investigators--and newest assistants, such as Vile and Dynamo--I will ensure the pure destruction of X, only if you put all your faith and resolution in me-- Axl: (shoots the monitor) Man, is this world retarded or what?! Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Private Pages Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics